


Daniel

by psychofairyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofairyy/pseuds/psychofairyy
Summary: Charles wanted Daniel, but Daniel wanted somebody else





	Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> i was basically OBLIGATED to write this so everybody knows that maxiel stands forever and forever  
the title is a Elton John song named Daniel, go listen

Charles was still lying on the bed, the sheet hanging loose from his waist. He was feeling like he was floating, almost like he was in the clouds. Charles like to call this the Ricciardo effect. He felt this every time he had sex with Daniel. It was never less than amazing. Charles look at Daniel, who was already up and getting dressed. That was the only part Charles hated about being with Daniel. 

“Going already?” the monegasque asked and Daniel looked at him, with that half smile.

“C’mon Charles, we talked about this before i came here. I have to be home before Max” 

That name, sent a chill down Charles’ spine, and the way that Daniel smiled with his eyes only pronouncing that name made Charles feel small.

“I know but, can’t you stay even a little bit more? Please?” he made his best puppy face and Ricciardo smiled, going to him and leaning down to give him a quick peck.

“I can’t pet, Max and i have to get ready for ‘Merica” Charles rolled his eyes and fell on the bed again. “I’ll call you when we’re in Mexico” that was the last thing Daniel said before leaving the room and them leaving the apartment. 

Days later they’re all in Mexico again for the GP. Charles still haven’t got over the fact that even after so many night with Daniel, the australian still went back to Max. With thi in mind he decided to talk with Sebastian, that was his ex teammate. He looked at Sebastian door at least a hundred time before he knocked. Sebastian told him to get in and he did. 

“What do i own the pleasure?” the german asked and Charles smiled weakly. Sebastian was sitting on the small sofa with his leg over the chair, that was in the middle of the room.

“I want to ask you something...About Daniel…” he said slowly. Sebastian exhale and looked at Charles with sorry eyes. 

“Charles… I’m gonna be really honest with you now” he said, pointing at the spot by his side and Charles took it “Quit Daniel, as soon as you can. He will only hurt you” 

“That was not what i asked…”

“You don’t need to ask. I already know, in fact everyone knows, and deep down you know too. Daniel will never quit Max.”

“But how can they be together when Daniel is out there…”

“Sleeping with half the grid?” the german completed his sentence. “Is actually really simple. Max is not ready to commitment yet, not the type that Daniel is looking for, but he loves Daniel and Daniel loves him. So, Daniel is willing to wait for Max, when he is ready and Max is willing to let Daniel have what he want while he is not ready to commit. It’s a relationship that takes a lot from both of them, but they know that they’re gonna be together in the end.”  
“What if they don’t?”

“That’s not an option, Charles...You see, they have been through a lot. Like a lot, you know thaT, 2018 was one hell of a year for them, and everybody here knows this. That’s why i know that they not ending together is not an option. Who go through what they went...That is true love. They’re just waiting for their moment” 

Charles was left speechless. That was nothing that he could possibly say.Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort the youngman but Charles just exhaled and left saying a quick thank you and a goodbye. He was out in the paddock, looking around to see if he could find the familiar face he was after, but instead he saw something else. Right when he was about to pass the Red Bull garage, he saw a bright yellow shirt, leaned against the deep blue motorhome. It was Daniel, he was looking to his phone till someone else got close to him, Max. Daniel looked at him and without any hesitation went for a kiss. Charles saw it, the way Daniel’s hands grabbed Max’s waist, holding him as close as possible. When they broke the kiss Daniel was looking deep into Max’s eyes, and what Charles saw was pure love and admiration. Max was saying something but Daniel wasn’t paying any attention he was looking at him, just… Admiring him. 

That moment Charles knew, he knew that no matter what he did or how many times he slept with Daniel, the australian was never gonna look at him like that. No matter how many times he beated Max on track, Daniel was going to be there for him right after, to hold him. Charles will never have this, not from Daniel and that realization, broke Charles heart a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that you guys are like charles and understand that maxiel stand forever, no matter what.  
leave a comment to let me know what you think  
have a good night y'all


End file.
